Sleep Talking
by muffin Lady 0o
Summary: After a fight, InuYasha discovers that when one talks in their sleep, they subconciously answer any question asked of them. So, before he apologizes to Kagome, he's going to go to her world and aks her a few questions...


-1**((A/N)) For all you disclaimer people, I did steal the characters! They are all mine! I stole them and the author will never get them back! Never! I am the new owner of everything © InuYasha, so deal with it! And you can't sue me because I legally stole them so they are mine to keep. That is all. **

"Well fine! Maybe I _will!_" shouted Kagome, whirling around to face InuYasha.

"Well fine! Maybe you _should!_" he shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" shouted Kagome one last time before stomping off in the direction of the Bone-Eaters Well, which was really the portal to her home in present-day Japan. She turned back to glare at InuYasha one last time before jumping over the rim and disappearing into her own world.

"That little… that ungrateful…" InuYasha was so steamed up he couldn't even finish his sentences properly, so he just muttered insults under his breath.

"That was quite a little fight." said Sango in mock thoughtfulness.

"For a pair of five-year olds, yes." said Miroku. InuYasha turned around and ran at them, stopping only inches from their faces.

"_We. Are. Not. Five. Year. Olds. OR. Fighting_." he said, pausing at the end of each word to emphasize a point. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sweatdropped. _Oh you're not, are you? _they thought. InuYasha groaned in frustration and stalked off into the trees. The three watched him go.

"Well, it's getting late, and I'm beat." said Sango, stretching and yawning.

"I agree, Lady Sango. We must get some rest." said Miroku, accompanying the other two into the little shack they slept in.

Xxxx

"That Ungrateful… that selfish…" Kagome was so steamed up she couldn't even finish her sentences properly. So she just muttered insults under her breath as she climbed out of the well.

"Hey Kagome, whatcha doin' back so early? And so mad too?" asked Sota, stuffing another potato chip in his mouth. Kagome turned slowly and glared at him.

"_I. Am. Not. Back. Early. OR. Mad_." she said, pausing at the end of each word to emphasize a point. Sota sweatdropped, but backed away in fear. _Sure you're not_. He thought. Out loud, he said,

"O-okay sis! Whatever you say!" before running off in the opposite direction in fright. Kagome sighed and slumped down on the stairs inside her shrine and listened to the passing cars on the street in front of her house.

"Why does he always have to be this way?" she sighed and set her head in her hands. "He's always letting that temper getting ahead of him, and always spouting out things before he thinks! He always makes a bigger deal out of things than they really are! Why cant he just learn to control his temper for once!" she ended up exploding.

Huffing, she stood up and stalked off towards her house. She slammed the door open.

"Kagome, Honey, you're home!" her mother said cheerily. Kagome glared at her as she walked past and slammed the door of her room shut.

"What's with her?" her Grandfather asked, stuffing some more food into his mouth. Kagome opened her door and stuck her head out.

"NOTHING!" she screamed and slammed the door again. Her mother shook her head.

"Oh dear, I think she's having troubles with InuYasha again." she said.

"Mmm." her Grandfather agreed, nodding his head.

"Oh well, it's getting late anyways. I suppose it's time for bed." her mother said, drying the last of the dished and stacking it neatly in the cupboard with the other clean dishes.

----

"The best part about being home, besides being away from InuYasha and his attitude, is the no-homework thing!" Kagome sighed, terribly happy that it was summer. She took off her shirt and pants and tossed on her tank top that was on her nightstand next to her. Her pants were on the other side of her bed, and she was just crawling across her bed to get them when she felt a sudden wave of sleepiness wash over her. She felt her be beneath her and thought _What the heck? _And flopped down. She was asleep before she even hit the bed.

Xxxx

"Oh good, you're back!" whispered Miroku joyfully as InuYasha pushed back the flap of the door and entered the shack. There was a fire going in the middle, casting shadows around the hut.

"Feh." was InuYasha's answer. He went and sat alone in a corner.

"Come on, InuYasha! Join in the fun!" whispered Shippo, climbing onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"We have discovered that Lady Sango talks in her sleep!" crowed Miroku quietly.

"Yeah? So?" scorned InuYasha, turning his head to glare at Miroku.

"So, if you talk to someone who talks in their sleep, they talk back! If you ask a question, they answer back! And most of the time, truthful too!" he answered. InuYasha was intrigued, but tried not to show it.

"Come on, try it!" whispered Shippo, bounding back over to Miroku's side.

"Sango, what is your favorite color?" asked Shippo. Sango, who was asleep, muttered something before answering "Red." and then curling into a smaller ball than she already was.

"Sango, who do you like the most out of Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo?" asked Miroku. Shippo glared at him.

"That's not nice! You're making her pick favorites!" whined Shippo.

"InuYasha, I suppose." mumbled Sango. Then she rolled over. InuYasha punched his fist in the air.

"Yes! She said me!" he whispered in triumph. The other two glared at him.

"But I do like Shippo too. He's always cute and makes me smile." Sango mumbled again. Miroku glared at _her_ this time. Shippo squeaked in delight.

"Hear that? She likes me!" he said.

"So what do you think about Lord Miroku?" asked InuYasha, playing the game. Sango rolled back over and was facing them again.

"I think he's a self-centered pervert who isn't fit to call himself 'Monk.'" she said. Miroku slapped his hands to his face and fell over backwards, crawling over to his little corner of woe to cry silently to himself.

"A handsome, smart, amazing self-centered pervert. I wouldn't have him any other way." Sango smiled in her sleep and continued snoring. It was the only sound in the hut. Miroku stopped crying, Shippo stood stock-still in mid jump, and InuYasha sat with his jaw flapping open. Even the fire stopped crackling merrily as if it too, was shocked by this sudden outburst.

"Did she just say… what I thought she said?" InuYasha asked, being the first to break the silence. Miroku turned back around and was staring at Sango with a look of mixed belief and admiration. Shippo had fainted.

"I… think… I'm going to go to sleep. You will pretend this never happened, InuYasha." said Miroku, laying down stiffly on his mat and closing his eyes. InuYasha looked from Sango to Miroku and back over and over again. All the signs were there, but nobody really paid any attention to them. They were too busy looking for Shikon Shards and fighting demons and Naraku all the while. But it had definitely been there, no doubt about it.

Thinking about all these memories made InuYasha start thinking of Kagome, even though he didn't want to. It would make him get frustrated again, but he couldn't help it. It got him to thinking too.

There were so many times when Kagome was captured by demons, or Koga, and whenever she saw him coming to save her, she ran to him and hugged him like she would never let him go. So many times she cried for him while he was sick or when she thought he was dying. So many times she stomped off with jealousy when she saw him with Kikyo. And then there was her scent. Her wonderful scent. Like vanilla and the Earth after a spring rain.

And every time, he got a funny little feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like there was something there that was tying his stomach in a knot. It didn't hurt, but it was there all the same. It was that same feeling he got whenever he thought about Kikyo. But somehow, stronger, if that was possible. And of course, it was.

And as he looked from Miroku and Sango and back again, over and over, he got an idea. He looked back over at Miroku again one last time and saw that his breathing was normal and he was really asleep, and then stuck his Tetseiga in the door-slash-flap and it's sheathe on the floor in the hut in front of the flap. That should keep any demons out of the hut if any were to come along.

He walked himself over to the well Kagome had huffed over to that very day and jumped into to get away from him. He looked down into it and saw only darkness. But that was the way to Kagome's world.

He looked over his shoulder and to both sides to make sure there was nobody around that had followed him, and then jumped into the darkness.

A minute later, InuYasha emerged from the well and into the shrine that surrounded it in Kagome's side. His ears heard the sound of those noisy things on wheels driving past. Kagome said they were called Cares or Tars or something along those lines. He walked out and stood in front of the tree. It was the same tree from in his world, yet different. It was much older, it had been through much more than he would see.

He saw the small scar in the trunk where Kikyo's arrow had pierced his chest and bound him to that tree for fifty years. He gently reached out his fingers and touched it, then pulled his hand away. Those were memories he no longer wished to remember. Besides, he had to do what he came for.

He turned away from the tree and walked across Kagome's moonlit yard to the side of her house with her bedroom window and saw it was open. He jumped up to it and sat on the windowsill, and looked into Kagome's room. If she had been awake, she would have seen his silhouette in the moonlight streaming into her window. But she wasn't. He climbed quietly into her room and looked at her desk. There were no open books like usual on it. No papers scattered about. He turned around to face Kagome's bed. He was greeted with the slumbering Kagome, only half dressed and facing him, and snoring gently.

Trying not to look at the sight before him, he decided to focus on her face instead. He crouched down on the floor in front of her and stared at her face. Her beautiful face. He smelled her wonderful scent. It was too much. She had better start talking soon or he'd have to go back and try again the next night.

"Mmm…" she mumbled, shifting positions and cradling her head in her arms. He froze, not wanting to wake her.

"Kagome?" he whispered, so as not to wake up anybody else in the house. "Kagome?"

"Yeah..?" she mumbled, still asleep. InuYasha was so happy she sleep-talked that he stood and did a quick happy dace.

"Kagome, are you still mad at me?" he whispered in her ear. She curled her knees up to her chest.

"Mad at who?" she asked drowsily.

"InuYasha." he said. She smiled softly.

"Yes… sit, InuYasha." she said quietly. His rosary beads around his neck glowed and WHUMPed him to the floor, but not as hardly as he would have imagined would happen if she was awake. This was just like the last time he went and saw her when she was mad. But that time, he had ended up breaking her noisy ticking thing next to her bed and ran away before she saw him. He saw this one wasn't ticking yet, so he wasn't worried. But he still sat up and glared at her. He thought disrespectful things too.

"Why you.." he started but stopped himself. She might wake up!

"What would make you not mad at him?" he asked her. She tossed and turned a little in her sleep before answering.

"If he apologized." she said. He grimaced. Apologizing was not his thing.

"Great. A whole lot of help you were." he whispered frustrated and jumped back out her window. He was just starting to climb into the well when he had another idea. He tore back across the lawn and into her room again. Again, he crouched in front of her.

"Kagome, do you like InuYasha?" he asked hurriedly. She twitched a bit.

"Yes, he protects us… he protects me from harm…" she said quietly.

"No, I mean, do you _love_ him?" he asked. His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't know what the answer would be. The thing in his stomach just tightened the knot. Her smell was making him dizzy. He had to know the answer!

"Mmm…" she mumbled, like she was pondering the answer.

"Yes?" he urged. "Do you?" she got a small smile on her face and blushed a tiny bit. He didn't know people could blush in their sleep, but it was all the answer he needed.

"I do love InuYasha." she said. InuYasha sat, stunned. He went through three stages.

1) Denial.

She did not just say that. She couldn't have. Maybe he just heard her wrong?

2) Shock.

Oh my gosh. She seriously said she loved him. She said it. It came out of her own mouth!

He climbed out of her window and plodded across her lawn slowly. Kagome actually said she loved him. He had no idea what to expect, but he preferred the outcome rather than her saying no. he got to the shrine and slid the doors open and closed as he went inside.

3) Celebration.

InuYasha danced around and around the well, happier than he had ever been in his entire life. The knot in his stomach had just been pulled so tight that it popped straight, like there was no more knot. He smiled, he danced, he did cartwheels! He didn't even know _how_ to do cartwheels, yet he did them, so very unlike his nature. He jumped down into the well and bounded back to the hut and went inside where his friends were sleeping soundly. He wanted to tell someone, but he had to keep his mouth shut. He would have to wait painfully until Kagome came back.

Xxxx

"Good morning Sango!" said Miroku cheerfully, slapping her butt on his way out of the hut behind her into the bright, sunny morning. Sango whirled around and slapped him good and hard on his face, leaving a mark of her handprint.

"If you ever do that again, you pervert…" she started warning, but Miroku just folded his arms and stared at her.

"My my, you _are_ a very good actor!" he said. She looked at him in slight shock.

"What do you mean, I'm a good actor? This is me! And I hate it when you molest me like that!" she said.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Miroku said and sauntered off ahead of her. Sango hurriedly caught up with him.

"What do you know that I don't?" she demanded. InuYasha watched through the window as Miroku and Sango spoke quietly to each other outside the hut, just beyond his range of hearing. He saw Sango jump onto Miroku and Kiss him a thousand times over, and he heard her squeal very loudly in excitement. But he was way to happy with his own situation to care that much for them.

"Good morning!" he said happily as he walked out of the hut. Sango stopped squealing and Miroku put her down quickly, as if there had been no little reunion between the two.

"Um, good morning InuYasha." said Miroku.

"Yes, good morning." said Sango. InuYasha just smiled.

"Yes, it is a pretty good morning, isn't it?" he asked to more himself than the others. Shippo, who had just walked out of the house, bounded over to Miroku and Sango and stared at InuYasha with them.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Shippo.

"I'm completely fine! Never been bet-" he started, but stopped and sniffed the air. It was the scent of vanilla and the Earth after a spring rain.

Kagome was back!

"Sorry, I've got to run. Back in a second!" he said, then ran off into the trees.

He came to the well and saw Kagome getting out of it. She looked as beautiful as ever. He ran up to her.

"InuYasha, I came to say-" she started, but he put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I lost control of my temper and got mad. I'm sorry." he took his hand away and Kagome dropped her jaw. He never said sorry to her. Never. Why now?

"InuYasha, are you okay?" she asked. Without speaking, he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. He saw a fireworks display behind his closed eyelids and felt Kagome's arms come up and wrap themselves around his neck and he smiled as they pulled away.

"Never better." he said. Kagome giggled.

"What was that for?" she asked. He told her about his little visit with her last night and she punched his shoulder when he told her what he found out. But it was a love punch, if there was such a thing. And of course, there was.

"I'm glad you found out." she said, then reached up and kissed him again. There was a small 'Ahem' and both of their heads turned to see Sango and Miroku and Shippo standing there, Miroku with his arm around Sango's shoulders, all three staring at them.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?" asked Sango with a slight smile.

"Nothing at all." said Kagome.

Shippo fainted.

**((A/N)) Well, that was fun! First InuYasha fanfic of mine. It came to me in an epiphany while I was reading one of the InuYasha books and I remembered a fanfic I read with the idea similar to this. But I did not steal the plot, I assure you. Only the characters. : 3**

**Just kidding about the characters though. Please don't sue.**


End file.
